


The cloth

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin enjoys a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Very first drabble I ever wrote. For Camelot_Drabble.

The soft cloth felt wonderful against his heated skin as he leaned back in the tub, his eyes closed. He inhaled deeply when it was drawn across his chest firm enough to clean, soft enough to be mistaken for a caress. The cloth was swiped up his neck, over his throat down to the other side, along his collarbone. The hair on his arm stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine when the cloth made its way down his chest and abdomen. He’d never felt anything that good against his skin and wished the cloth would travel further down. 

He felt lips pressed against his shoulder, a fleeting touch, barely there, and a whisper close to his ear. “Stop daydreaming, Merlin. The horses don’t take care of themselves.”


End file.
